Unkind
by a7xhomey
Summary: Two french girls arrive at Hogwarts. No one knows how they came to be, what their hiding, or why Dumbledore seems so interested in them. But by the small war soon raging between the Weasley twins and the mysterious girls, it becomes evident why Fred and G
1. Info on the Characters

A/N: So this is gonna be a story about these two girls switching from their school in Bauxbatons, to Hogwarts, and what happens when they come across the Weasley twins. Set during PoA, but with alot more than the book says. (in other words, alot more mischief). This chaper right now is just giving you a little bit of heads up of the four OC characters. Even though Violet and Jade aren't shown in alot of the story, they still play a big role (like Bill and Charlie).

* * *

Name: Ruby Loogaroo

Gender: Female

Age: 15

From: Bauxbatons

Languages: English, French, German

Name: Sophie Loogaroo

Gender: Female

Age: 16

From: Bauxbatons

Languages: English, French, German

Name: Violet Loogaroo

Gender: Female

Age: 21

From: Canada

Languages: English, French

Name: Jade Loogaroo

Gender: Male

Age: 25

From: America

Languages: English, French, Spanish

* * *

A/N: Ready for chapter 1? 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything in it. I do, however, own Ruby, Sophie, Violet, and Jade.

A/N: Chapter one. R&R

* * *

Chapter 1

Ruby's POV

You know that feeling where you're on the verge of positive that you don't at all belong? That's the feeling I've got right now. I'm sure my sister and I must look weird to all of the people on the train. What, with our dark clothes and colored hair.

There's me, with black hair save my red bangs that often cover my face. My brown, almost black eyes staring holes into people unintentionally, and my 'fuck off' expression. Me, with the Billy Talent shirt on and big black pants with red chains covering them (my brother had gotten me many pairs of what he called 'goth pants' from a store in the mall named Hot Topic), and worn out converse. Then there's my older sister Sophie, with black hair in pigtails, blue ribbons holding it up and dyed blue tips. With her dark Sapphire eyes and pouty red lips that were always held in a grin. Sophie, with her pastel yellow HelloGoodbye t-shirt, blue plaid skinny jeans, and flats with little rainbows on them.

We looked nothing like the others, who all seemed fairly normal. And so when we entered a compartment, we entered an empty one. The train had yet to move, what with timid first years, eager 7th years, and everything in between still boarding the plane. We shoved our trunks up in the little spots above our heads, careful with them because each trunk held something potentially dangerous in it. I wondered faintly, if the teachers and students in Bauxbatons would miss us and our daily pranks on the unsuspecting. By the glares we were so used to getting, I would have to say not.

The two of us sat down in individual spots, me looking out the window and at all of the happy people, while my sister stared fixedly at me. I waited patiently for her to speak, knowing that she couldn't keep her mouth shut for more than five minutes. Finally, she spoke.

(Excited, much?)

"Excité, beaucoup?" She asked with a hint of sarcasm. We'd agreed right from the start that if we could speak in our native tongue, than that was exactly what we'd do. I supposed, with my natural lack of enthusiasm, that I probably looked bored out of my mind. I gave her a wane smile.

(Excited as I'll ever be...)

"Excité comme je jamais serai..." I shrugged. She rolled her eyes.

(Think about it Ruby, we're starting over. There are new places to set fire to!)

"Penser de lui le Ruby, nous recommencons. Il y a de nouveaux endroits pour mettre le feu à!" Her eyes lit up at the thought. Sophie was in love with fire, opposite of me, because I was in love with water. It was just so refreshing!

(I suppose. But people will just hate us as much here as they did there.)

"Je devine. Mais les gens nous détesteront juste comme beaucoup ici comme ils ont fait là-bas" I grumbled. I'd always secretly cared about what others thought of me. Secret to everyone except for my sister, of course. The train chose that moment to start moving, jolting both of us and making me jump in surprise. I'd been ignoring the people running up and down the walkway, yelling things that sounded blurred to my ears that were used to french still.

(Ruby, you just need to stop glaring at people. It scares them away.) (Perhaps boys would want to talk to you more if you weren't looking at them like they were the devil.)

"Le Ruby, vous avez juste besoin d'arrêter d'éblouir aux gens. Il les effarouche." Sophie told me patiently. They were words I heard often from everyone in my family. "Peut-être les garçons voudraient vous parler plus si vous ne regardiez pas les aime qu'ils étaient le diable." She added under her breath. I glared at her.

(I don't look at boys like their the devil!!!)

"Je ne regarde pas de garçon comme leur le diable!!!" I exclaimed, pouting childishly. Sophie giggled.

(Yeah right.)

"Ouais la droite." She said, making me glare at her playfully. I opened my mouth to respond, but was cut off quickly by voices outside.

"Don't know why all the bloody compartments are full this year." Came a male british voice, slowly ascending towards our compartment door.

"It's like a damn war on the train. And we can't plan anything unless we're alone." A second voice, that sounded almost exactly like the first but a tad bit deeper, agreed.

"This one looks abandoned. Let's pray or whatever rubbish we're supposed to do for good luck." The first voice said, and I saw the blurry outlines of two tall guys standing outside our compartment. I just had time to grab ahold of my wand before the door slammed open and two red-headed twin boys stared at us in shock.

"Bonjour." Sophie smiled at them after a moment of surprised silence.

"Twins!" The twin boys said in unison, grins spreading across their faces. Sophie and I had mirrored looks of confusion.

"We're not twins..." I said, my french accent obvious. "She's a year older than I am." I added.

"French twins." The one on the right grinned at the one on the left suggestively. The twin on the left mirrored the expression immediately. I rolled my black eyes.

"We're not twins." I insisted.

"Then why do you two look astonishingly alike?" The one on the right asked as though the question were witty and it would take a while for me to respond.

"Because...we're siblings...?" Sophie looked confused at the question, obviously wondering why they asked something so incredibly stupid. It was quite obvious the red-headed boys had nothing to say to that, so to prove my sister wrong I smiled at them winningly.

"I'm Ruby." I held out my hand for them to shake.

"George." The one on the left with the deeper voice shook my hand as he waggled his eyes suggestively at me.

"Fred." Instead of shaking my hand, the boy on the right slapped it in his own special way of saying hello.

"Mon nom est Sophie." Sophie introduced herself while smiling flirtatiously at them. I had to admit, both were fairly attractive... for British boys.

"il est très agréable de vous rencontrer Sophie." The one named Fred smiled flirtatiously back, and Sophie giggled. I rolled my eyes in unison with George.

"French." He muttered disgustedly.

"British." I agreed. We nodded our heads in understanding.

"Gred, we need to leave." I didn't ask about the name. I didn't really care. Fred looked at George with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked impatiently. Obviously, the boy was having fun staring googly eyes at my sister.

"Because we have things to _discuss_." He hissed the last word, his eyes hardening so that Fred would understand. The twin grumbled a curse under his breath.

"Fine George." He growled. George gave him a look.

"Don't get smart with me mister, or I'll have to give you a spanking." He joked with mock severity. I wondered if the expression was supposed to be a sexual innuendo. Probably. Fred laughed.

"Don't tempt me." He joked back, and the two boys burst into laughter. Sophi and I looked at each other, neither understanding why they found it so amusing. We shrugged unanimously. "We're heading off. See you ladies at the feast." Fred winked at Sophie, then the two headed out, still chuckling slightly.

(That was odd.)

"c'était étrange." Sophie murmered, staring at me. I could only silently agree with her.


End file.
